parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Python 1
thumb|430x430px Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1991's Disney film "Beauty and the Beast" It appeared on YouTube on March 1, 2017. Cast: *Belle - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Beast - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago) *Beast (Prince Adam) - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Gaston - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Lumiere - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Lumiere (Human) - Mike (Total Drama Series) *Cogsworth - Sid (Ice Age) *Cogsworth (Human) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Potts - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Chip - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Chip (Human) - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Fifi - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Fifi (Human) - Zoey (Total Drama Series) *Wardrobe - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Sultan - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Sultan (Dog) - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Stove - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *LeFou - Hades (Hercules; 1997) *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Elsa (Frozen)/Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Baker - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Bookseller - Brian O'Connor (The Fast and the Furious) *Bimbettes - Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody), and Thressa (Class of the Titans) *Maurice - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Philippe - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Monsieur D'Arque - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Wolves - Soto's Saber Pack (Ice Age) *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as themselves (Belle's Friends) Scenes: *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 2 - Rukia *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 3 - Rukia Meets Shelbourne *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 4 - Eric's Invention *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 5 - Eric Gets Lost *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 6 - Eric Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 7 - Shelbourne Propose to Rukia *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 8 - Rukia and her Friends Arrives at The Castle *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 9 - Rukia and her friends new Home *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 10 - Shelbourne *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 11 - Rukia and her Friends Meets Gia, Bagheera and Kiara *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 12 - Rukia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 13 - Rukia and her Friends Leaves Their Room *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 14 - Be Our Guest *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Rukia Finds The Magic Rose *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 16 - Rukia and her Friends Runs Off/Pythor Fights Tigers *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 17 - Shelbourne Plans a Scheme with Chester V *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Rukia/Something There *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 19 - Preparing The Castle/Human Again *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/Beauty and The Beast *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 21 - Pythor Set Rukia and her Friends Free *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 22 - Shelbourne's Plan in Action/Kill The Beast *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 24 - Pythor vs. Shelbourne *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 25 - Transformation (Remake) *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Movie used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Movies and TV Shows used: *Bleach *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Total Drama Series *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Black Cauldron *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Jungle Cubs *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Puss in Boots *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Aladdin *Balto *The Jungle Book (1967) *Hercules *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *The Fast and the Furious *Kim Possible *Mermaid Melody *Class of the Titans *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Big Hero 6 *Yu-Gi-Oh GX Gallery: Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Belle Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Beast Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Beast (Prince Adam) Youtubescratch_Wiki_-_Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Gaston Puss in Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Lumiere Mike-0.png|Mike as Lumiere (Human) Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Cogsworth Taran_smile.jpeg|Taran as Cogsworth (Human) Gia.jpeg|Gia as Mrs. Potts Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Mrs. Potts (Human) Imagecb.jpg|Young Bagheera as Chip David all dogs.jpg|David as Chip (Human) 68011317243934-pib056.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Fifi ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as Fifi (Human) Kiara-the-lion-king-ii-simbas-pride-4.72.jpg|Adult Kiara as The Wardrobe Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-com-1547.jpg|Rajah as Sultan (Footstool) Balto.png|Balto as Sultan (Dog) Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as The Stove Hades.jpg|Hades as LeFou Elsa_frozen_fever.png|Elsa as Peddler Woman Detona-Ralph-31.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun as Enchantress Genie_from_Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Baker Fast-Five-Brian-O-Conner-the-fast-and-the-furious-movies-20980691-900-1352.jpg|Brian O'Connor as Bookseller Kim_Possible_Happy-0.jpg|Kim Possible Pitch_-_Transformation_Lucia.jpg|Lucia Nanami theresa-class-of-the-titans-93.3.jpg|and Thressa as Bimbettes Shining_Armor_cap.png|Shining Armor as Phillippe Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Maurice Chester V.png|Chester V as Monsieur D'Arque Sabers.jpg|Soto's Saber Pack as Wolves Gogo_Tamago_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Gogo Tomago Alexis_Rhodes2.jpg|and Alexis Rhodes as themselves (Belle's Friends) See also: *Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:DragonRockz